It is becoming increasingly more expensive to operate retail stores. Next to the cost of the products being sold, two of the most important factors associated with the cost of operating a retail store are rent and employee costs.
To compensate for increases in rent, retail stores seek to display greater amounts of product in a given area. This desire is often accomplished by adding more product display shelves. A limitation on adding shelves is the ability of the customer to readily select products from the shelves.
To more efficiently utilize the employee resources, retail stores desire to place larger numbers of a given product on the shelves at a specified time. This technique reduces the frequency at which the shelves must be restocked with more products.
Since there is only a limited amount of shelving space in a retail store, it can be appreciated that there is a trade-off between stocking the shelves with larger amounts of a smaller selection of products or with a larger number of products with only a relatively small number of each product.
With certain types of products, customers are confronted with a large variety of products that are reviewed when selecting a particular product to purchase. One particular product with which customers are often provided with a large selections of purchase options is paint.
To assist customers to easily identify the color of paint contained in a spray paint can, the cap of the spray paint can is typically formed with a color that approximates the color of the paint in the spray paint can. As such, it is desirable to provide customers with the ability to view a large portion of the cap of the spray paint cans when selecting a desired color.